


Coffee Break

by zulu



Category: Private Practice
Genre: 07-11, F/M, UST, for:severuslovesme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-28
Updated: 2007-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Coffee Break

Cooper always scoops too much dark roast into the filter. Violet always grabs for the pot before it's finished brewing, so that the last few drops scorch on the hotplate. The soy milk in the fridge is always on the edge of expiration. Cooper holds it up, sticking his tongue out like one of his eight-year-olds, pretending to gag, laughing at her.

"So buy more," Violet says. She wrinkles her nose at him, then offers that gorgeous smile. She leaves a stir stick on the counter, a coffee ring on the island.

"It makes the coffee taste weird," Cooper says, bumping her hip, pressing his palm between her shoulder blades to warn that there's a cupboard door open near her head.

"Then stop stealing my coffee!" Violet says, stuffing half a muffin in her mouth, crumbs everywhere, late for her first patient. She takes two swallows, and leaves the mug behind, rushing out.

Cooper adds two spoons of sugar. He licks her lipstick and her soy milk and sweetness off the rim. The coffee is deep and rich and almost too hot. "I like weird," he mutters, pouting into her cup, imagining that it is the taste of her skin.


End file.
